


Cravings

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spiderman - Fandom, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Big symbiote dick, F/M, Groping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: You're the local baker in Eddie Brock's neighborhood. Venom wants a late night dessert and you're on the menu.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my shameless desire for symbiote dick.  
> Cannot wait for the new Tom Hardy film!

Cravings 

The day was long with orders for the upcoming holidays. Cakes, pastries, and various desserts were needed by the end of the week. The normal flow of customers seemed to increase, more and more orders and walk-ins after Eddie Brock had his colleague feature you in the local’s section of the newspaper. Thanks to this new publicity you haven’t had any rest. Eddie was a regular for a chocolate pastry and medium coffee to go in the mornings. You liked him, and he always tipped you an extra $10, along with flashing a wink and smile.  
Still, work was hard in the bakery. You hired extra hands for the season but being the pushover you are, once the clock hits 6:00pm and whoosh-! they punch out, leaving you stuck with the mess to clean. 

That night you decide to stay later than usual, finishing a Devil’s Food cake for a birthday order. It was due that morning for an elderly woman in an ‘assistant living-home.’  
As you mix the ingredients you hear the bell chime from the entrance of the store. It startles you as you could have sworn you locked it earlier. Under your apron is a pocket holding a small pistol you bought for any trouble. There, by the cashier leaning over the glass display of pastries you see a tall, broad shoulder man; his hands sprawled over the counter and you could see drool pool over.

“I’m so sorry sir, but we are closed for day,” you state aloud, thumb ready over the trigger, hands shaking. 

‘Please don’t make me shoot you,’ a whispered silent prayer.

The man’s head turns to you. He looks weak, eyes sunken, and very desperate. 

“Sssorry, we’re just ssso hungry.” 

His voice is deep and static. You recognize the face immediately.

“Eddie Brock?” you reply.

He turns his whole body to face you and you’re confident its Eddie. You release a sigh of relief and motion to him. Your thumb retreats from the pistol.

“Eddie, why didn’t you say it was you?” you reach for his hands and grasp them into yours.

Shaken he replies, “Itsss been a rough few daysss.” 

Something feels wrong. His hands feel different, colder and coarse, and very dirty. Maybe he was jumped on his way home. Or it could be work related. Regardless, you had to help him.  
“Come, I’ll fix you up something. You’re still my favorite customer.” 

Leading him to the back where you were at work on the orders, you sit him besides the Devil’s Food batter. 

“Would you like a chocolate croissant with a dark roast coffee, two sugars?”

Eddie’s eyes brighten with a tight smile, “You know our order well.”

‘Our? How odd. Maybe that’s how journalists talk.’

As you prepare the coffee you think of something to talk about, “How goes that new story? I remember you told me it could lead to a big promotion!”

Eddie grunts, _“Many changesss are to come to usss as a resssult of the ssstory. You’ll sssoon sssee.”_

You add in the sugars and hand it to him. “We thank you.”

Something really doesn’t feel right. Under the bright lights of your bakery you can see his veins bulging from his face. His skin is whiter than paper, and eyes are bloodshot.  
“Eddie, did something happen tonight?” you ask in a whispered tone. “Maybe, I can help you. We can call the police.”

He slams the coffee mug to the floor, _“No! No police! No one can be trussssted.”_

You jump back a bit by this. He isn’t the Eddie you know.

His head jerks to the side and he replies in a softer voice, “No, I’m sorry. I-I-I didn’t want to come here. I don’t want-”

Eddie stands up to leave but something from behind him pushes him down. A tendril? Eddie tries to shake off the black tendril, “No we agreed! We need to eat!”  
You try to run to his aide but Eddie holds out his arm, **“Sssstop!** Don’t come clossser!”

“What’s wrong with Eddie?” you cry.

A sinister laugh echoes in the room, and then a black goo tendril surrounds Eddie, engulfing him fully. You scream in terror, unsure what you could do to save him. A black goo creature emerges, taller with a spider sprawled over its chest, white eyes on the face, and a horrifying toothy grin, standing in place of Eddie. Its mouth drooled saliva as its elongated tongue ran over its teeth.

You quickly reach for the pistol in your apron pocket, pull it and out and attempt to aim at this hideous creature.  
The creature steps forward and swipes the pistol out of your hands. ‘Oh Christ!’ You can feel your heart pounding in your ears. Tears begin to well up and fall onto your cheeks. ‘Its going to eat me!’ 

It wraps its tendrils around your arms and waist, holding you in place. You try to squirm free. The creature laughs at your attempts.

_“Don’t try and ressssist ussss. It is ussselesssss. We are too ssstrong for sssomeone ssso puny!”_

A rage swells in your stomach and spit in the creature’s face, landing in its eye. The creature wipes the spittle away. 

It chuckles cruelly, pulling you closer to meet its face, _“We like your sssspirit!”_

You can feel your cheeks burning from embarrassment, “Bastard! What have you done to Eddie?” 

The creature’s tongue extends out as if smelling the surrounding air. It then licks your burning cheeks, tasting your fears and anger. 

_“We are Eddie, and we are not Eddie. We are Venom.”_

“What do you want?” you sob. Your chest heaves as you try and catch your breath. The prospects aren’t good. It surely wants to eat you.

Venom’s tendrils slowly release you, _“We are hungry.”_ Your eyes widen in dread. You’re going to be this creature’s dinner.

_“We have a craving for sssomething sssweet.”_ Venom turns to the Devil’s Food batter left on the countertop. Your eyes follow to the batter and you realize it likes desserts.

“Do you want chocolate cake?” you ask softly.

Saliva falls from Venom’s giant grin and it bellows out, _“Yessss!”_

You realize you have the power here. You clear your throat, squaring your shoulders in confidence, “First, you have to ask politely. Say ‘please, may I have some cake?’”

Venom inches towards you but you stand your ground. This was still your bakery, and no one is above having manners, even a disgusting parasite creature. 

Venom’s face is centimeters from yours, its hot breath blown into you. You stare into its white, pupil-less eyes, trying as hard as you can not to crack from the anxiety and fear. 

_“Pleassssssse, may we have sssssome cake?”_

“You may, Venom. Wait here while I get some.”

Venom’s smile widens in anticipation as you grab an already made German Chocolate cake from the fridge. An order that was meant to be picked up today, but the customer never came.

You’re unsure if Venom wants milk with the cake, so you ask. 

“Venom? Do you want a glass of milk with your cake?”

Its face looks as if its contemplating the prospect, finally answering, _“Only if it is **chocolate** milk.”_

You can’t help but smile. ‘Of course, only chocolate milk.’ 

The German Chocolate cake was placed before Venom along with a tall glass of Hershey chocolate milk. Venom reaches for the plate with a tendril, but you reach over and stop it.

“Say ‘thank you for the dessert.’”

Venom grunts, seemingly rolling its eyes, _“Thank you for the dessssert.”_

You remove your hand and watch Venom inhale the cake in one bite. Then Venom’s tendril brings the glass of milk and it gulps it down all at once.

Venom belches. Its head turns to you, _“Delicioussss. Eddie tellsss usss you are the best baker in the city.”_

“Eddie is my favorite customer, so he would say that,” you reply, a small smile hinting on your face. 

Venom licks the plate clean off all crumps, making it glisten from the saliva. You reach for the empty glass, but Venom grabs your hand, engulfing it with its own.

_“Eddie likesss you.”_

The tendril releases your hand and reaches your face, gently caressing you. Your heart races in anticipation of Venom’s next move. You’re still unsure if it will eat you. Thoughts race through your mind, maybe you shouldn’t have been so forceful with the etiquette, maybe Venom doesn’t like Hershey’s in its milk. Your eyes hold fear as tears begin to well up, and you bite your lips to prevent them from falling onto your cheeks...but you fail. Venom’s tongue licks them off. Its hot breath smells of your cake. 

_“We are like you, too.”_

A sigh of relief escapes you. Eddie likes you, and Venom likes you. Something inside you stirs, “Really? Well, you’re welcome to come to my bakery after hours for a snack. If you promise not to hurt me.”

Venom’s eyes widen further, like a disappointed puppy, _“Hurt you? Never. We like you too much. Never hurt you. You taste too delicioussss.”_

Venom wipes away the rest of the tears from your stained cheeks, _“We will never hurt you. We want to pleasssse you.”_

Your heart skips, “Please me?’ How do you mean?”

Venom grins sinisterly. _“We will ssshow you.”_

Venom’s tendril wraps around your waist while a hand reaches over your face, its roughly textured fingers graze over lips.

 _“Sssoft,”_ Venom purrs. Your heart is racing, along with your thoughts. Should you resist? What would be the point, the creature could surely snap your neck like a twig. But...he said he liked you. ‘He.’ Venom was a person too. He didn’t hurt you in his attempts to gain a meal. Maybe, you could how him kindness. After all, Eddie was still in there. And you like Eddie Brock...quite a bit.

The hand traces down your neck to the buttons of your blouse. The apron is still tightly wrapped around you. Another tendril unties the knot, releasing the apron’s grip. You pull over the apron off you and drop it to the floor. Venom’s eyes watch you as you begin to unbutton your blouse. As you finish the last button you pause before revealing yourself, embarrassed at what he might see.

“Umm, Venom...uh. I have a lot of scars and marks on my body.” Your cheeks are flushed again. 

“I-I don’t really like how I look naked.” Your eyes dart away and stare at the floor briefly before a black goo hand pulls your head up.

Venom’s grin is huge, _“We think you are deliciousss. Ssshow usss how you look.”_

You oblige him and pull back your blouse, a black bra held back your scarred breasts. Years of self-harm and healing left you feeling ashamed your body. You hadn’t been fully naked with someone in years but here you are, bearing all to a parasite creature. You instinctively wrap your arms across your chest. You don’t want him to see really. Tendrils softly egg you to let loose your grip and holding your breath, you indulge him. Venom releases a sigh, _“Beautiful.”_

You smile slightly, wanting to deflect your inner-pain, “No. I had an eating disorder-thing for years. Finally got help but I don’t like how I look now.”

_“We do not lie. We think you are beautiful.”_

You hate being a stereotype of your gender. An eating disorder, wanting to be a baker, crying over someone (some creature) saying your naked body is beautiful. All you can think to say is, “Thank you, Venom.”

 _“You’re welcome. Now, we are to ssshow our gratitude for the cake.”_

A tendril wraps around you and lifts you effortlessly onto the countertop. Bowls and plates fall and shatter on the floor. 

“Hey! You’re making a mess Venom,” you chide. 

Venom chuckles, _“And? Make your sssubordinatesss clean it. We only want to pleassse our favorite baker.”_

Venom begins to tug at your jeans, undoing the top button and reaching a tendril down your crotch. You gasp and attempt to reach over to stop him, but Venom shushes you. He starts to stroke your folds, over your undies. A moan escapes your mouth as he continues to gently stroke your cunt and you feel it growing wetter. 

_“Mmmm yessss. Enjoy our touch,”_ Venom purrs. 

His other hand is busy at work, unhooking your bra and releasing your breasts. Your nipples bead at being exposed to the cool air. Venom’s tongue extends over them, lapping them up and tasting your flesh. You feel a warmth grow in your cunt as you kneed him further and further into you. You can feel it growing, you’re so close and then the tendril abruptly stops stroking you and you whine, wanting more.

“Venom, I was close. Why did you stop?”

He only grumbles, _“We know what we are doing. Trussst usss.”_

Venom then pulls down your undies to your ankles with tendril, tossing them aside. Your eyes then follow up to the bugle growing from his crotch. A phallic appendage materializes between his legs, and its enormous. Inhumanly enormous. His hands gently pull your legs a part. You shudder in fear. ‘Will he fit?’

Seemingly reading your thoughts, or at least your shocked expression, Venom replies, _“We will be gentle. Promissse.”_

The head of his cock teases your folds. You’re already wet from his teasing before, but it wasn’t enough. You rock against him, wanting to take him in right there but you knew that would hurt.

 _“Ssslowly,”_ he purrs into your ear as he inches the tip further and further into you. Your arms wrap around Venom’s neck, pulling him closer to you. You want him, you want all of him. How disgusting. Slow and sure, your cunt begins to take him in. Venom shutters as his cock enters, feeling your inner wall ridges accept him.

 _“Mmm yesss, you fit like a glove,”_ he sighs. Saliva drips from his fangled mouth as his clawed hands hold your hips tight, keeping you in place. His nails pinch your flesh and you know you’ll be bruised there later.

Venom’s strokes are slow and languid, getting a rhythm to your body. Instinctively, your legs wrap around him as he continues to fuck you. The bakery is quiet save for your soft mewls and the sound of skin-on-skin. Your hands reach from his neck to down his back, clawing him with your nails. A signal to go harder. Venom grunts are animalistic as he follows your hints to fuck you furiously. Your cunt’s inner walls clench as his cock delves deeper and hits the right spot, and you feel dizzy. Wave after wave of climax hits you. Still, your grip around him stays tight. Venom’s body quakes and you can feel his cock pulsate inside you. Suddenly, he stops. He pulls out from you, his grip on your hips still tight. 

_“Ssstand,”_ he commands. 

“Is something wrong?” you ask, feeling your knees lock as you touch the floor. 

_“No, we want you from behind,”_ he then turns you around, your hands gripping the sides of the countertop to hold you in place. You can feel yourself leaking fluids, running down your thighs. Venom uses two clawed fingers to stroke your folds causing you to quiver. You can hear him lick something, perhaps your juices from his fingers.

 _“You tastsse ssssweeeeet,”_ he purrs into your ear, his presence looming over you. 

Claws rake over your ass cheeks before holding tight to your hips again. His tongue runs up your back, causing you to shutter. He’s savoring you like a dessert. Venom’s cock enters you in full force. No soft strokes, only raw fucking. One of Venom’s clawed hands holds your hair, keeping your head up. Your mewls turn into loud moans as he pounds your sensitive cunt. For a moment you ponder if your neighbors can hear you next door. You try to hush your own howls but somehow Venom notices this and thrusts harder into you, tightening his grip of your hair. Soon, he releases your hair only to wrap his hand around your neck. Venom pulls your head back and you can feel his hot breath against your flesh. 

_“Ssso sssoft. Ssso sssweet,”_ he growls. Venom grunts, his pulsing cock finally reaching release. Venom holds your hips tight as he pumps hot fluid into you, mixing with your own wetness. You definitely need a shower after this. 

Venom then withdraws from you, as you both catch your breaths. You’re still holding the countertop tight, feeling your knees weaken. Using your upper-body you lift yourself up and turn around, eyeing Venom. His inhuman cock has disappeared but left its imprint within you. 

Venom breaks the awkward silence growing between you, _“Eddie really likes you. Venom really, **really** likes you.”_

You smile timidly, “I really like both of you too.”

Venom’s tendril retrieves your tossed panties and hands them to you. _“When can we sssee you again?”_

You take the panties and slip them on quickly, knowing full well they will be soiled with Venom’s seed, “Tomorrow night? My apartment and I’ll have cake waiting.”

His pupil-less eyes seem to widen further in excitement, _“Yesss, we would like that very, very much.”_

A date with a parasite. How lovely. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always encouraged xx


End file.
